waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Great Mouse Detective/International
The Great Mouse Detective has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1986. Brazilian Portuguese * Basil - Newton da Matta * Dawson - Magalhães Graca * Professor Ratagao (Professor Ratigan) - André Filho * Olívia - Adriana Torres * Morcegão - Sílvio Navas * Sra. Judson - Elza Martins * Rainha - Selma Lopes * Hiram Flaversham - Dário Lourenco * Kitty Rama - Lucinha Lins * Senhorita Rata - Mônica Rossi * Camereira - Estelita Bell * Bartôlomeo - Rodney Gomes * Abílio - Jomery Pozzoli * Sherlock Holmes - Antonio Patino * Dr. João H. Watson - André Luiz Chapéu * Ajudantes do Ratagão - Paulo Flores, Mário Monjardim, Antonio Patino e André Luiz Chapéu Danish * Basil Mus - Jess Ingerslev * David Hotson (Dr. Dawson) - Poul Bundgaard * Professor Rottigan (Professor Ratigan) - Peter Schrøder * Flakse (Fidget) - Claus Ryskjær * Hiram Jeronimus (Mr. Flaversham) - Henning Palner * Olivia - Kristine Nørgaard Sørensen * Dronning Musoria (The Mouse Queen) - Lillian Tillegreen * Fru Husmus (Mrs. Judson) - Lillian Tillegren * Makarotte - Jesper Klein * Stripper - Susanne Breuning * Servtrice - Kirsten Hansen-Møller * Sherlock Holmes - Henning Palner * Dr. Watson - Poul Bundgaard Dutch * Sherlock Basil Holmius - Paul van Gorcum * Dokter Dawson - Hugo Koolschijn * Ratbout Rattatoei (Professor Ratigan) - Guido de Moor * Olivia Bokkingham (Olivia Flaversham) - Marlijn Pel * Corstiaen Bokkingham (Mr. Flaversham) - Paul Haenen * Frunnik (Fidget) - Harrie Geelen * Koningin Musoria (Queen Musoria) - Tonny Huurdeman * Juffrouw Kaatje (Mrs. Judson) - Tonny Huurdeman * Striptease zangeres - Lisa Boray * De Muizen - Bill van Dijk Finnish * Basil - Jarmo Harjula * Tohtori Dawson (Dr. Dawson) - Heikki Häkkä * Professori Ratigan (Professor Ratigan) - Keijo Romppainen * Olivia Leikinheimo (Olivia Flaversham) - Mona Kortelampi * Herra Leikinheimo (Mr. Flaversham) - Keijo Romppainen * Liuhu-lepakko (Fidget the Bat) - Riitta Björn * Rouva Judson (Mrs. Judson) - Riitta Juntunen * Kuningatar Hiroria (Queen Mouseoria) - Annu Valonen * Perttuli (Bartholomew) - Kimmo Sirén * Kitty Hiiri - Airi Saastamoinen * Tarjoilija - Airi Saastamoinen * Sherlock Holmes - Keijo Romppainen * Tohtori Watson (Dr. Watson) - Kimmo Sirén * Neiti Hiiri (Lady Mouse) - Katja Soininen * Musta Rotta - Kari Lehtomäki * Asukas Hiiri - Kari Lehtomäki * Ville Lisko (Bill the Lizard) - Kari Lehtomäki * Ratigan kätyri (Ratigan's thugs) - Keijo Romppainen, Kimmo Sirén, Pekka Simola & Kari Lehtomäki * Kuoro (Choir) - Pekka Simola, Kari Lehtomäki, Pasi Brandt, Keijo Romppainen, Airi Saastamoinen & Mona Kortelampi French * Basil - Roger Carel * Le professeur Ratigan (Professor Ratigan) - Gérard Rinaldi * Dr. David Q. Dawson - Philippe Dumat * Olivia Flaversham - Barbara Tissier * Fidget - Jacques Deschamps * Madame Judson (Mrs. Judson) - Arlette Thomas * La reine des souris (Queen Mousetoria) - Perrette Pradier * Hiram Flaversham - Serge Lhorca * Chanteuse de la taverne (Miss Kitty Mouse) - Marie Ruggeri * Sherlock Holmes - Jacques Deschamps * Dr. Watson - Michel Mella * Lady Mouse - Jacqueline Porel * Serveuse de la taverne (Barmaid) - Arlette Thomas * Citoyen (Citizen) - Roger Lumont * Bartholomé (Bartholomew) - Vincent Grass * Les sbires de Ratigan (Ratigan's Thugs) - Serge Lhorca, Roger Lumont, Michel Mella, et Vincent Grass German * Basil - Harry Wüstenhagen * Dr. Wasdenn (Dr. Dawson) - Friedrich Schoenfelder * Professor Rattenzahn (Professor Ratigan) - Edgar Ott * Olivia Hampelmann (Olivia Flaversham) - Antje Primel * Greifer (Fidget) - Helmut Krauss * Mrs. Minna (Mrs. Judson) - Hannelore Schüler * Königin Maustoria (Queen Mouseoria) - Sigrid Lagemann * Hampelmann (Mr. Flaversham) - Franz-Otto Krüger * Sherlock Holmes - Hans Nitschke Hungarian * Basil of Baker Street - Simon Kornél * Bertalan (Bartholomew) - Péter Vida * Dr. David Q. Dawson - Gábor Harsányi * Olivia Flaversham - Kíra Kobela * Patinyák professzor (Professor Ratigan) : János Háda * Ficere (Fidget) - Zálan Makranczi * Hiram Flaversham - Nándor Holl * Mrs. Judson - Mária Bókai * Egérkirálynő (Queen Mousetoria) - Ildikó Hámori * Sherlock Holmes - István Fazekas * Dr. Watson - Gábor Forgács * Miss Kitty - Piroska Kokas * Pincérnő (Barmaid) : Erika Náray Italian * Basil di Baker Street - Paolo Buglioni * David Q. Dawson - Gigi Angelillo * Olivia Flaversham - Federica De Bortoli * Hiram Flaversham - Mario Bardella * Prof. Padraic Rattigan - Glauco Onorato * Vampirello - Marco Bresciani * Regina Maustarda - Gabriella Genta * Sig.ra Placidia - Paola Giannetti * Dama da compagnia - Rosalba Caramoni * Cameriera - Germana Dominici * Cittadino - Tonino Accolla * Bartolomiao - Marco Guadagno * Guardia Thug 1 - Massimo Lodolo * Guardia Thug - Mauro Gravina * Guardia Thug 3 - Massimo Corvo * Guardia Thug 4 - Romano Ghini Japanese * Basil - Takeshi Aono * Dr. Dawson - Ichiro Nagai * Olivia - Nariko Fujieda * Ratigan - Akira Takarada * Fidget - Chikao Ohtsuka * Hiram Flaversham - Ichirou Murakoshi * Mrs. Judson - Hisako Kyoda * The Queen - Noriko Shindo * Watson - Eken Mine * Ms. Kitty Mouse - Kayoko Ishuu * Madame Mouse - Yuri Tabata * Additional voices: Yoshiko Ota, Ryuji Saikachi, Ritsuo Sawa, Aiko Nakayama and Rina Mogami Korean * Basil - Jang Seung-Gil * Dr. Dawson - Lee Jong-Gu * Olivia - Yu Hyeon-Ji * Hiram Flaversham - Seol Yeong-Beom * Professor Ratigan - Kim Hwan-Jin (speaking) * Professor Ratigan - Kim Seung-Gi (singing) * Fidget - Park Won-Bin * Mrs. Judson - Lim Su-Ah * The Mouse Queen - Park Min-Ah * Bartholomew - Park Ji-Hun Mexican Spanish * Basil - Raúl de la Fuente * Dr. Dawson - Esteban Siller * Profesor Rátigan (Professor Ratigan) - Narciso Busquets * Olivia Flaversham - Diana Santos * Fidget - Arturo Mercado * Sra. Judson (Mrs. Judson) - Beatriz Aguirre * Reina Ratonia (Queen Mousetoria) - Nancy MacKenzie * Flaversham - Luis Bayardo * Sherlock Holmes - Raúl de la Fuente * Watson - Esteban Siller * Srta. Ratón (Lady Mouse) - Diana Santos * Camarera del bar (Barmaid) - Sylvia Garcel * Ciudadano (Citizen) - Francisco Colmenero * Bartolomé (Bartholomew) - Francisco Colmenero * Tipo del bar (Bar guy) - Francisco Colmenero * Guardia (Guard) - Jesús Barrero * Secuazes de Ratigan - Francisco Colmenero, Eduardo Tejedo, Raúl Aldana y Ricardo Silva * Voces adicionales (Additional voices) - Carlos Segundo, Álvaro Tarcicio y Jorge Roig * Ratoncita Cantante (Miss Kitty Mouse) - Rocío Garcel Norwegian * Basil Mus - Knut Risan * Dr. John Q. Dawson (Dr. David Q. Dawson) - Henki Kolstad * Padraic Rottenikken - (Professor Ratigan) - Helge Jordal * Flagre (Fidget) - Anders Hatlo * Musedronningen (The Mouse Queen) - Bab Christensen * Julius Rustimus (Mr. Flaversham) - Frank Robert * Olivia Rustimus (Olivia Flaversham) - Anine Kruse * Fru Husmus (Mrs. Judson) - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Barpike (The Bar Maid) - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Lady Mouse - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Kaberetsangerinne (The Bar Singer) - Kari Gjærum * Bartolumus (Bartholomew) - Ivar Nørve * Livvakt (The Guard) - Ivar Nørve * Bandemedlem - Trond Brænne * Dialoginstruktör: Ola Solum * Dubbing studio: Norsk FilmStudio A/S Swedish * Basil Mus - Frej Lindqvist * Dr. Dawson - Anders Nyström * Rottigan (Ratigan) - Hans Josefsson * Olivia Flaversham - Cecilia Schiöld * Henry Flaversham - Nils Eklund * Skrället (Fidget) - Allan Svensson * Drottning Musioria - Meta Velander * Bartolomeus (Bartholomew) - Mille Schmidt * Mrs. Judson - Karin Miller * Barservitrisen (Bar Maid) - Monica Dominique * Barsångerskan - Carina Carlsson * Musfröken (Lady Mouse) - Inga-Lill Andersson * Sherlock Holmes - Frej Lindqvist * Doktor Watson - Anders Nyström * Rottigans gäng (Ratigan's gang) - Stephan Karlsén, Jörgen Düberg & Carl-Johan Rehbinder Turkish * Basil - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Professor Ratigan - Zeynel Gürel (speaking) * Professor Ratigan - Suat Arıkan (singing) * Dr. David Q. Dawson - Erhan Abir * Olivia Flaversham - Meriç Balkan * Fidget - Deniz Salman * Hiram Flaversham - Ferdi Atuner * Queen Moustoria - Aysan Sümercan Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs